


Time to lay claim to the evidence

by mairieux



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: April Fools, Established Relationship, Fake Proposal, Fluff, M/M, au where viktor and yuuri aren't engaged, proposal, they are stupid but theyre in love so let them Live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairieux/pseuds/mairieux
Summary: Yuuri has a brilliant idea, and that idea is that they should propose to each other in multiple food places to get free desserts (and to stir up the media too). Viktor, though, has anevenbetter idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy april fools!!! this idea came to me as i was grunting at the april fools updates that my mobile games did. (to be fair, i-chu really went all out this time)  
> ANYWAY the fact that it has to be an au makes viktuuri even more insane than it already is like come one WHERE have you seen from any fandom where it has to be an au for them to be /not/ engaged bc let's face it. the canon will always be better than any au the yoi fandom is ever gonna belt out bc yoi already did the stripper au, the viktuuri is canon au, the living in st petersburg au, EVEERYTHING  
> so without further ado here's the ~ au ~ (♡˙︶˙♡)

“Okay, okay, _listen_!” But Viktor doesn’t, and he just doubles over, bubbles of laughter still spilling from his heart-shaped mouth (technically impossible, but Yuuri loves it anyway).

They’re currently lounging on Viktor’s bed, the TV forgotten and Makkachin eyeing them weirdly for being so lively at a time so late at night. _Stop judging us, Makka._

“Vikto _ooorr_ ,” Yuuri tries calming him down again, grabbing his shaking form and holds him firmer. “You’ll wake up the whole house if you keep laughing like that!”

“I’m sorry- so _ss_ sorry – _pffft_ \- “ And there he is, back at laughing again, his right hand desperately trying to keep his laughter toned down.

This is _fruitless_.

“Listen—if you don’t shut up, I’ll back down on the idea I suggested the first place.” That worked, for some reason, as Viktor immediately stops still. He clings at Yuuri, instead, _whining_.

“You’ll be a good boy now?” With a fervent nod, Viktor leans up to kiss Yuuri chastely, and Yuuri could _almost_ see his boyfriend with tail, wagging.

“Good, so here’s the plan…”

::

“Maybe this wasn’t a great idea after all.”

The sentence makes Viktor look at him, his eyes that were just calmly looking at the velvet box in his hand before now worried.

“You don’t want to do it anymore, _solnyshko_?” He queries, softly, as he reaches to hold Yuuri’s hand across the table.

“Mm, kinda,” his boyfriend admits, albeit with a little guilt, “still want those free desserts, though.”

“You can just point out what you want, you know,” Viktor reminds him pointedly, “I’ll buy anything for you.”

But Yuuri shakes his head - _no_. “It’s fine, Vitya.”

“But-“

“Besides, what’s the fun in that?”

That, in turn, makes Viktor silent. He eyes Yuuri for a moment, before letting out a sigh he was holding in and kisses his lover’s knuckles.

“Just tell me whenever you want to back down.”

::

The silence around them was almost deafening, and it gave Yuuri more reason to try not to laugh as Viktor carries on with his speech.

“Will you marry me?”

So, Yuuri, playing his part, _sobs_ out a yes.

Suddenly, the restaurant gets filled with cheers and applause, all congratulating Yuuri and Viktor for being engaged.

The both of them, though, try their best to hold their laughter in and shakes it out from tears of joy instead, as they show off the ring Viktor used to propose to Yuuri.

(It was actually the ring Yuuri bought for them in Barcelona, but Hasetsu doesn’t need to know about that.)

The dessert was delicious.

Mango crepes and chocolate-banana milkshakes with a happy sidenote of, “have a happy wedding!”

It was almost sad if it weren’t for the food that were served being completely mind-numbing (and _free_ ).

::

They’re next stop is a café, Viktor’s choice.

He said they were doing a chocolate cake promo for lovers for White day, and reasons that they had to _absolutely_ try to get it (for free) before the promo ends after the first week of April.

Which brings them back again to another play of an engagement proposal, this time, Yuuri on the floor with the golden ring and Viktor _trying_ to look like he’s fighting back tears.

The Russian lets out an almost exaggerated _yes_ and pulls Yuuri from the ground to give him a full kiss on the lips as people clap loudly around them (again).

Yuuri immediately pulls away though, red-faced and unused to PDA like this. Viktor, however, argues that they’re engaged and Yuuri pulls him closer instead.

(By engaged he meant they’re not _engaged_ , but they are gonna have chocolate cake for free soon _engaged_.)

::

They go around Hasetsu’s restaurants and cafes as the sun continues to dance down in the sky, while they act like foolish lovers and leaving the places completely satiated.

So when they come home, to Yuuri’s family inn and turning down offered dinner, Yuuri’s almost ready to flop down their bed and sleep his full belly away.

Except – that doesn’t happen as Viktor pulls his arm before he can even start walking towards the stairs.

And when he looks back, _well_ , this isn’t what’s supposed to happen.

“Viktor,” Yuuri says his name almost mockingly, amused at most at his boyfriend’s behaviour. “You know that’s not gonna work _here_.”

But Viktor makes no move on the tatami mat, still kneeling on one leg with his hands cradling a velvet box that Yuuri’s seen way _too much_ today already.

“Besides aren’t you full already?” The Japanese goes on, still, as if thinking that Viktor isn’t listening to him, “I mean, if you’re really hungry you can just ask mom, you know, she’d give you the largest bowl in a heartbeat.”

Still no move.

Now this is getting _weird_.

Yuuri turns his head to look at his parents, who are also dumbfounded at the scene, and Mari, his older sister with a face who’s ready to vomit from what she’s seeing. (Well, to be fair, she didn’t ask to hear them fuck almost every other night. Between paper thin walls.)

“…Vitya?”

Finally – _finally_ – his lover makes a move, and opens the velvet to reveal the golden – _no_ , it was _supposed_ to be golden so why is there a fucking _diamond_.

“I know,” he hears him start to say, a little breathless and quiet, “from all the things we’ve been doing today, this looks like just another one of _those_. But Yuuri, you can’t just make me give you fake proposals all day and think that I wouldn’t want to _actually_ propose to you at the end, could you?

“And I couldn’t find a better time to ask you this; after all, it’s off season so there’s no big competition or party I can ask you the big question,” Viktor rubs his neck, a little red from all the talking he’s doing. “Since we technically had a date today, I figured _now_ was the best time if I wanted to make you mine as soon as possible.”

“So you mean…”

“All those proposals? They’re just practice from what I really want to tell you, Yuuri.” Viktor replies with an airy chuckle, and he takes out the ring, glimmering and blinding in the light with its golden form and diamond sitting pretty at the top. “I know I don’t handle emotions well, and that I am not the best when it comes to basic human being practices, but I know when I want to keep to me forever enough to ask you – “

There’s a pause, and shakiness, and silence, and-

“ _To stay close to me forever_?”

And tears. Lots of them. All running down on Yuuri’s cheeks as his face contorts to the ugliest expression to have.

“You know- you _know_ it’s April One, right?” And Viktor, he almost couldn’t understand him if he wasn’t so used to his muffled voices through the night. He gives him a nod, standing up from the floor as he starts to put the ring next to the plain golden one.

“And, and that – you’re not getting any free dessert when I say yes?”

“Of course.” The ring slides in perfectly, fitting snugly between Yuuri’s finger.

So finally he breaks down, diving to Viktor’s chest as he sobs out incoherent words of love and happiness.

There’s obviously no need for dessert after this, when his fiancé telling him countless “I love you”s and ugly crying-singing of _Stammi Vicino_ is much, much more sweeter than any confectionery he can find.

::

Omake;

They explain later to Yuuri’s parents (after he’s calmed down and stopped paying attention to only Viktor and his new ring) that they have been going around town, doing fake proposals to get free desserts, stir up the media, and have people report them for being spotted proposing to each other in multiple locations. ( _It’s April One, mum_ , _come on_.)

Of course, they received a scolding from Hiroko. That didn’t stop her from serving the largest Katsudon bowl, though.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!! (ples)  
> i certainly did since i always had a thing for writing engagement fics.  
> though, that'll be pretty hard to pull off because, again, they are already engaged in the canon au  
> also!!! this was unbeta'd so if you spotted some mistakes while reading i'll be happy to read your comment pointing it out!!! (altho, this was written at around 5 am so bear wi t h m e)  
> title stolen from my fave song my atl "six feet under the stars"
> 
> (♡˙︶˙♡)


End file.
